Optical links, utilizing optical fibers and other light conducting materials, are well known in the art. In general, optical links are noted for the fact that they are capable of transmitting very high data rates (because of the high frequency operation) with very little interference and small amounts of power. Therefore, in theory optical links can be made smaller, which increases the density, and can carry more data, faster.
A problem arises, however, because control and other housekeeping signals, which are relatively slow, must be periodically transmitted. These signals slow the operation of the entire optical link to a point that is only slightly faster than normal electrical transmissions.
Further, transducers, which are used to convert electrical to optical energy and optical to electrical energy are the weakest point in the optical link. Clearly, the failure of a transducer during data transmission, which is extremely difficult to detect in the prior art optical links, renders the entire transmission useless.